Stay With Me
by firefox1383
Summary: What happened after the destruction of Alexandria. The lives lost, loves found, and holding on to those most precious. Hardship of moving forward and the struggles of rebirth. (I don’t know if this is summary is a bit too dramatic, but I hope it will


Author's note:

Ok, just so there is no confusion, this was a revision, but turned into a different story all together. The revision was from "Sound of Her Voice" by Wings of Earth, which is also me (I closed that account a while ago). But really there are barely two paragraphs that are from the original, which are in chapters 2 or 3 and titled...... go figure..... "Sound of Her Voice." I'm just saying as much so anyone who did read the first version and somehow remembered who the author was, doesn't think I was pasting stuff from other stories.

To those who reviewed that first story, thanks allot for the kind reviews and the honest opinions. I take all advice and criticism very seriously, and I hope this turns into a better story for it. So to anyone who reads, review if you like it, or if you don't. Opinions, suggestions, even if you think it just sucks and I should go stick my head under a rock! Your voices are always welcome.

Further warning, this will turn into a strong lime, possibly even a lemon, depending where I want the story to go.

Lets see now.... disclaimer....

"I do not own anything from or affiliated with Square Soft except for my copy of the video game Final Fantasy IX, Final Fantasy VIII, and Final Fantasy VII. Besides that, the rights to the characters, the world of Final Fantasy, and everything else about the game, belongs to them. Please don't sue me if I missed something, I'm not making a dime off of this."

Ok then.... On with the story!

Chapter 1: After the Battle

Alexandria was destroyed and Princess Garnet Til Alexandros was rendered mute. Beatrix was nowhere to be found and no one had a clue what they should to do next. Steiner wept as heard as his heart broke from the magnitude of his failure. Everything he set out to protect that night..... _destroyed..._  
  
He lulled his head from its place on the floor of the Lindblum Palace's guest room and glanced up at Garnets resting form with Eiko by her side.   
  
As much as he disapproved of young child's rambunctious ways, Eiko reminded him very much of the young princess all those years ago. He recalled the mischief she caused all over the castle and the years she must have taken off his life... _ And Beatrix's for that matter._  
  
"I can do nothing as I am now." With a heavy sigh, Steiner rose to his feet. _Pull yourself together!!!! You are a Pluto Knight, you duty is to the princess. Beatrix.... she would never forgive you for giving up now.  
_  
Right after the battle of Alexandria, Steiner had awoken to the horror of a demolished city. His first thought was of the princess's safety, but his second thought hit him like a three tone steel hammer to the chest. _Where is she!!!_ His body felt like breaking, but he willed it to get up. _BEEEAATRIIIIX!!!!!!! _He began searching franticly throughout the city, turning over rubble and monsters for any trace of Beatrix. Never resting, never slowing, not even when his hands began to bleed.

To his dismay as well as minimal relief, he never found her, or any trace of her. But now there was nothing for him to do but wait in worry for any sign from her. _I cannot just stand here and wait!_  
  
Addressing the girl seated next to a sleeping Princess Garnet, "Child..... err.... Eiko. I am going to see the others." _We're nothing more than targets at the moment, we have to come up with some course of action. Perhaps the regent will know what to do. _"Please, watch over the princess in my absence."  
  
"Uuhhh... yah sure. Hey! While you're out, you tell that lunkhead Zidane to stop bye and see her!............ I think she'd feel better if he did."  
  
"Zidane..... hhmmm.... yes of course." With a proper, but quiet, salute from his rusty armor, Steiner left Lindblum's guess quarters in search for his comrades, particularly Zidane. He had yet to express his gratitude for saving the princess's life.

__

He protected her when I could not.... I've misjudged him and the others.... Beatrix, you showed me how to face reality and take hold of my own destiny, regardless of past mistakes..... Please be alive....


End file.
